Angel
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: "Sometimes he thinks Renge is an angel." Kyoya's thoughts on his wife and how she changed his life for the better.


**Disclaimer: If it was mine, then these two would've been canon!**

**A/N: So i'm finally back to the land of the living writers. I just thought of this as i was falling asleep last night and it's kind of different than the other fics i wrote, because it is serious and spiritual and i don't know why but enlightening. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Sometimes he thinks Renge is an angel.<p>

In the morning when the sunlight kisses her skin and colors her hair honey, surrounding her body somewhat forming wings, he wonders what he did to deserve her.

In the night, when her back arches and her head falls back as he makes love to her and she makes these delightful little noises, _this must be what Heaven sounds like_. Her body perfectly molding into his, quivering under the pleasure he gives her, _this must be what Heaven feels like_. When his lips roam her body kissing those three words he is too proud to say in public, _this must be what Heaven tastes like_.

When she is close to peaking, she looks him in the eye and sees right through his soul. In that moment, is not her conglomerate husband, not a third son, not an Ootori; he is, in the simplest form, a man named Kyoya. His soul conveniently stripped naked of the façade he has covered himself with his whole life.

It scares him, that this woman sees him this way, because he is vulnerable and fragile and she could hurt him with the simplest actions. But instead of hurting him, she cradles his head with her soft, shaky hands and kisses him.

"I love you," she mumbles to his lips and she says his name in that breathy moan that makes butterflies appear in his stomach.

When her eyes roll back and she feels the waves of pleasure engulf her, he smirks to her shoulder, reveling in the fact that he caused this siren to come loose. He looks at her beauty, records this scene in his mind because it is better than any movie ever made and he allows her waves to engulf him too.

When she is asleep, he head resting just above his heart, listening to it sing lullabies, her body covered by a thin sheet of sweat, she glows under the moonlight. Kyoya looks at his wife and thinks of everything he had done in his life until that moment.

He had grown up in a world where money replaced family, friendship and love. In his self destructive quest to be more than the third son, he had manipulated people, lied, used and abused their trust in him. It wasn't until the Host Club that he learned the true meaning of friendship and family, and it wasn't until Renge that he learned the true meaning of love.

Renge Houshakuji with her loud mouth and bizarre ideas barged in and managed to shake up the world he meticulously sculpted and demanded his mind, body and soul. Her unique laugh filled the silence and her clumsy hands held his own as they began to reconstruct his world and filled it with love, filled it with _her_.

It wasn't easy for Kyoya to accept this petite French lady who called him her "fiancé" into his closed off heart. There were fights, and numerous times where he thought, frightened, that she might finally realize what kind of person he was and leave him. But she never did. They would fight, and he would use words that would hurt her and she would hold him in her arms because she knew he was hurting too.

There were fights, but Renge quickly wormed her way into his heart and he'd be damned if he'd let her go.

Her eyes fluttered open, as if hearing all his thoughts, and once again she sees his soul and moves up to give him a kiss.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, a frown marring her sleepy face.

He shakes his head, nothing could possibly be wrong because she is here in his arms. She giggles as he nips her ear and before he can continue she is scolding him because he has a meeting with the investors tomorrow morning. He should get some sleep or she'll have to deal with a cranky husband tomorrow.

She goes back to sleep and Kyoya looks at the sky through their balcony window. He has this angel in his arms, surely despite everything he did, he must've done something right.

Her steady breathing makes his eyelids grow heavier, and he should go to sleep because by tomorrow morning he will be grumpy and Renge would be far too sleepy for a morning quickie. Wrapping his arms tightly around his wife, Kyoya looks at the stars.

"Thank you," he mouths to whoever up there decided to give him this woman.

Kyoya kisses Renge's forehead and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>My writing style has definitely become more versatile, and i'd like to think that myself, as a writer, definitely grew up a bit. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as you enjoyed my lighthearted romancehumor fics! **

**Tell me what you think about this one :)**

**-rm**


End file.
